Doom Dimension
arriving in the Doom Dimension.]] The Doom Dimension is an alternate dimension from the real world, possibly also in Vestroia. It is known that no Bakugan has ever returned from there until the brawlers and their Bakugan were released from here by the legendary soldiers. Masquerade presumably makes Doom Cards and distributes them, which, when set, send the opponents' Bakugan into the Doom Dimension when they are defeated. All Bakugan are afraid of the Doom Dimension. Hal-G has made a teleportation card that can to teleport a person into the Doom Dimension. The Doom Dimension is said to be the afterlife for Bakugan. In the Bakugan Video Game Leonidas and Vladitor are born from the Doom Dimension and released into the human world. Later they both battle and after the battle the both go back to the Doom Dimension, where Battle Ax Vladitor gives Omega Leonidas his remaining energy so he can go back to the human world with his partner(you) but somehow Marduk(your rival) still has Battle Ax Vladitor. Landscape The Doom Dimension is barren and inhospitable to most life. The sky is constantly raining down thunder and lightning making it impossible to survive for a long period of time. The Legendary Soldiers bypass these problems by changing the land with their powers. The land is also littered with millions of Bakugan that died and have been fossilized leaving only their stone bodies. Bakugan which have been sent to the Doom Dimension All the Bakugan were recovered from the Doom Dimension after a bet was made between the 6 legendary soldiers and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. The bet was that if the Bakugan Battle Brawlers could pass a test then each brawler would be sent home and any Bakugan ever sent to the Doom Dimension would be released. Pyrus * Saurus * Robotallion * Mantris * Warius * Gargonoid * Falconeer * Ravenoid * Serpenoid * Terrorclaw * Centipoid * Stinglash * Fortress * Drago (Delta Dragonoid) * Siege * Griffon * Juggernoid * Pyrus Leonidas Haos * Griffon * Saurus * Siege * Mantris * Juggernoid * Serpenoid * Ravenoid * Tentaclear * Tigrerra * Haos Leonidas Aquos * Limulus * Gargonoid * Terrorclaw * Juggernoid * Robotallion * Siege * Stinglash * Fear Ripper * Sirenoid * Griffon * Preyas * Aquos Leonidas Ventus * Falconeer * Ravenoid * Bee Striker * El Condor * Harpus * Monarus * Skyress * Ventus Leonidas Subterra * Tuskor * Manion * Hynoid * Cycloid * Rattleoid * Gorem * Subterra Leonidas Darkus * Reaper * Mantris * Laserman * Vladitor/Battle Ax Vladitor (video game) * Darkus Leonidas The Six Legendary Soldiers * Pyrus Apollonir * Haos Lars Lion * Aquos Frosch * Ventus Oberus * Subterra Clayf * Darkus Exedra Note: The Six Legendary Soldiers are not imprisoned in the Doom Dimension. They can go around to other parts of Vestroia and most likely just reside there. Video Game Leonidas was said in the Bakugan Video Game it was born in the Doom Dimension, not banished. Nearly at the end of the game, when Vladitor evolved into Battle Ax Vladitor, the Haos battlefield transformed somehow something like the Doom Dimension, according to what was said by Marucho. Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Middle Articles